furry_pawsfandomcom-20200214-history
FP-Forum:FP's Judge Makeover Contest 1
** ** Do you know this man?? That's right. This man is called Gerald Annoyin and... well... there's no nice way to say this, so I'm going to have to be direct about it... This man is in DIRE need of plastic surgery. Some call plastic surgery unnatural, but, in Gerald's own words "is it not already unnatural for a man to so resemble a worm in a nurse's hat and a bow tie???", and you know what, I quite agree with him. He does look a bit like a worm with a nurse's hat and a bow tie which has received some very bad news whilst slightly constipated. Therefore, on compassionate grounds, I am please to announce FP's brand new contest! 8D ... Or should I say two contests? We all know that looks aren't everything and here on FP, we don't believe in being superficial and shallow. Just because you look like you've just been pulled out of the ground by somebody gardening, it doesn't mean you've not got a fantastic personality. Even if you're a little bit Annoyin by name. So! To completely kick-start Gerald's life again, we have promised him not only a new look, but also that we will let everybody have an insight into his life. Therefore we are also looking for his official biographer to write a short but inspiring piece to let everybody on FP know all about him. For those who're a bit lost as to who exactly Gerald Annoyin is, he is of course one of our trick contest judges, with a strange dislike for Paw Touch. You can see his presently rather bland profile Here. So, in a nutshell to avoid confusion we are basically holding two contests, the details of which are as follows: Art Contest *** Aim: to draw a new portrait for Gerald Annoyin Prize: A jar of MAGICAL Rainbow Fish Slime!!! 10FPP and portrait displayed on Gerald Annoyin's judge page. Constraints: 1. The image must be no larger than 150 x 150 pixels 2. It must be solely your OWN work (no collaborating please as we can't distribute one prize between two people!) 3. Only one entry per person 4. No photographs 5. Must be original and creative 6. Must reflect the true character of our beloved Gerald Annoyin :P Entries must be in before: 19th February at 00:00 (i.e. midnight of the Friday) FP time. If you want to enter, please send your entries to account #677 in a message entitled "Art Contest Entry". Writing Contest *** Aim: To write a short biography for Gerald Annoyin -- maybe about him, his life, his work and anything else you can think of, just to shoot off some ideas! :) Prize: A Cherry Cake Squeaky!! 10FPP and story displayed on Gerald Annoyin's judge page. Constraints: 1. The story must be no longer than 75 words 2. It must be all your own work 3. Only one entry per person 4. It must be original and creative 5. Must reflect the true character of our beloved Gerald Annoyin! Entries must be in before: 19th February at 00:00 (i.e. midnight of the Friday) FP time. If you want to enter, please send your entries to account #68069 in a message entitled "Writing Contest Entry". Both contests will be judged by independent teams of 10 judges the week following the final submission date and hopefully the results released by the 27th of February. There are no runners up, however as you can probably see, FP has a lot of judges so expect to have a second chance :D The prizes WILL be changing though, soo... if you particularly fancy the prize for this contest, don't be complacent -- get those entries in!! MOST importantly, please enjoy yourselves ^___^ Lots of modly love, Delf & all the other mods.